


[主明]意外

by tangsuyu



Category: Persona5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 天使恶魔paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuyu/pseuds/tangsuyu





	[主明]意外

“感谢您的招待，主教大人。”  
明智放下餐具，露出一个得体的笑容：“我明白该怎么做了。”  
坐在主位的高等神职者满意地点点头，比了个手势，鱼贯而入的侍者们低着头，手脚麻利地收拾好了桌子，然后像来时一样没有发出一点声音地离开。  
“还真是麻烦你了啊。”  
“为您分忧是我的荣幸。”  
栗色头发的神父微微抿唇，依旧是一副谦卑的姿态——这无疑让上位者更加满意。  
“很期待未来能与你共事，明智，我的承诺永久有效。”  
主教先生再一次起了爱才之心。  
明智起身，略带歉意地摇摇头：“感谢您的赏识，但我志不在此。”  
顿了顿，神父起身准备告辞。  
“过几天就是神恩节，我需要为此做准备，就先不打扰了。”  
主教并不介意对方明显是转移话题的行为，或者说，那一位有让他不介意的资格。  
“主的光辉永远祝福着你。”  
明智露出一个让人无法挑出错误的笑：“主的光辉永远祝福着我们。”  
离开主教的私人领域，明智像往常一样地应付好途中的信徒和同僚，在回到住所关好门之后，他瞬间收起了所有的笑容，皱着眉翻找着可能会用得上的解毒剂和别的药物。  
“明智——我明明和你说了那杯酒有问题！”  
本应空无一人的椅子上突然出现了一个满脸不赞同的恶魔。  
而恶魔先生完全不觉得自己出现在神职的房间里还对主人指手划脚有什么问题。  
“放心，不会有问题，太过分的药物是不会有人有胆量送到主教面前的。谢谢你的关心，来栖。”  
“我都说了，明智你叫我晓就可以嘛”  
“嗯，晓。”  
随口敷衍着的明智显然并不把来栖晓口中的“有问题”当回事。  
来栖晓是明智在某次去地狱“办事”的时候被介绍的交易对象。“这孩子刚从家里被放出来，你好好担待一下”，那位带着来栖晓过来的恶魔是这么说的，而明智理所当然的翻译成“这恶魔很蠢可以随便坑”。  
事实上的确很蠢，蠢到被坑得那么惨还觉得占了便宜，甚至美滋滋的跟着自己来到教会，美其名曰“想跟着熟人见识一下人界”。  
我们很熟吗？  
明智看着恶魔那双亮闪闪的眼睛，鬼使神差的咽下了这句即将脱口而出的拒绝，接受了对方“我超有用的我们可以做更多的交易”的“示好”。  
——然而，明智并不知道那位“好心恶魔”看着自己的背影的满是怜悯的眼神。  
被那位大人看上……祝福你最后能有个全尸吧。  
言归正传。  
明智靠坐在床上，表情十分难看，一瓶一瓶的高级药剂灌下去，却还是没办法缓解仿佛从灵魂深处慢慢侵入骨髓的热度。  
很糟糕，真的很糟糕，特别是身边还有另一个“人”的情况下。  
已经意识到自己中了什么招的明智咬着牙，一手扶着额头，尽可能快的思索着应对的方法。  
偏偏来栖晓在这个要命的时候凑了过来：“唉——居然是地狱的高档品，不做爱然后射出来的话会死哦，我来帮忙吧？”  
……真的很糟糕了。  
愈演愈烈的热度和渴望让明智的身体都在抖，神父低着头，最后还是绷着声音妥协了。  
“……麻烦你了。”  
明智吾郎没有理由拒绝。  
作为一位并不虔诚，甚至和恶魔有不错的交情，但在教会依旧混得很不错的高级神职者，明智理应在性爱方面毫不露怯甚至游刃有余，正如他表现的那样。  
但事实上，差不多把所有精力都放在“计划”和增加自己的实力上的明智，还是连自慰都很少的，在神职者里边都算得上是少见的雏。  
“放松一点嘛，我不会弄疼你的”  
来栖晓亲了亲已经被舔弄到充血挺立在空气中的乳头，深入身下人体内的手指微微弯曲，趁着明智借着扶额的动作遮着脸的时候露出一个笑。  
一个绝对不应该属于明智印象中的来栖晓会有的，像是狩猎者终于捕获到合心的猎物，并且即将将其吞吃入腹的笑。  
明智手攥得很紧，恶魔细小的动作落在身体上引起的酥麻和颤栗根本无法忽视，从未有过的欢愉一再的拨弄着他的神经。压下心底些许的恐慌，明智几乎把所有的精力都放在了控制着自己不要太失态上。  
真的会失控的……必须尽快结束……  
“……快一点……”  
下意识压低的催促带了沾染着欲望的沙哑，还在微微的发着颤。  
这种声音……  
“呃——”  
体内作恶的手指无意中碰到了什么地方，明智不受控制的崩直了腰，下意识的更加用力的咬紧了牙关，将后半句和即将脱口而出的呻吟统统吞了下去。  
“呀，找到了。”  
罪魁祸首语调愉悦，眼神危险至极：“久等了，那么，我进去了哦”  
“等——”  
明智瞪大了眼睛，身体内部被填满的饱胀感太过微妙，没能他稍微适应一些，紧随其后的冲撞让明智只能把下意识的拒绝仓促吞下，几乎用上了全部的意志力才把所有声音都封缄在喉中。  
太可怕了……  
空闲的手不知什么时候攥紧了身下的床单，明智闭着眼，再怎么努力克制，还是在体内最脆弱的地方被狠狠顶弄的时候被逼出一些细碎的呻吟。  
来栖晓眼睛更亮了几分，目前为止，明智吾郎在性爱之中给出的所有反应已经可以充分证实他的猜测。  
哎呀，真是不能更合自己的心意了。  
这么想着，来栖晓好心的没有拿开明智自欺欺人一般一直遮挡着脸的手，而是探到下面去轻轻揉弄着身下人早就兴奋不已的性器。  
“呜呃——”  
像是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，压抑而短促的呻吟泄漏出来，明智崩直了腰，在紧随其后的一个顶弄之后到达了高潮。  
来栖晓眯了眯眼，沾满另一个人的精液的手指轻轻的捻了捻，然后在空气中几笔勾勒出一个小小的法阵，暗红色的纹路闪了闪，很快消失在空气中——就像从未出现过一样。  
结束了吗……  
明智瘫软在床上微微喘着气，试图尽快平复好自己的呼吸，而再次蒸腾起的渴望和依然停留在体内的另一个人的性器很快打碎了那一丝侥幸。  
“唉？还剩了一些吗？看样子还得再射一次……”  
恶魔像是苦恼的歪了歪头：“真不愧是那种药……没办法，我们继续吧？”  
明智再次闭上了眼，声音带上了一丝沙哑：“继续。快一点，我还有别的事要做。”  
真可爱啊。  
来栖晓嘴角的弧度上扬了些许，然后把身下人的双腿分开的更大，像是没有察觉到掌下皮肉一瞬间的瑟缩，自顾自的把依然埋在对方体内的性器退出一些，然后再次狠狠的朝着那个地方撞进去。  
——这可是你说要快一点的哦？  
“哈呜……”  
刚刚高潮过的身体根本经受不了这么过分的对待，明智捂着嘴，依然没能阻止被逼出来的带着欲望的呜咽。  
要死了……  
但是不能躲，不能逃。  
明智闭着眼，被汗水浸湿的头发黏在额上，手臂遮住了大半的脸，属于神父的服饰被揉成一团丢到一边，双腿大开的承受着恶魔一次次的顶弄侵犯，明明是带着些许拒绝的姿态，但泛红的身体和时不时从喉中逸出的颤抖的呻吟和喘息已经昭示了主人是沉浸在怎样的快慰之中。  
前面……想被碰一下……  
攥着床单的手动了动，明智已经有些模糊的理智瞬间被自己的这个念头给拽了回来。  
不行……绝对不行……  
明智收紧了手指，控制不住的发出一声极低的呜咽，腿绷的更直了些，却更像是主动把自己送了上去。  
来栖晓弯弯嘴角，顺水推舟的撞上了之前一直被狠狠欺负的地方。  
——然后意料之中的得到了很不错的反应。  
可惜人类还是太脆弱了。  
这么想着，来栖晓捏了捏明智颤抖的大腿内侧的嫩肉，手感很好，然后在压抑的呜咽中掐着身下的人类颤抖的腰往自己这边送，另一只手则好心的握上了对方挺立在空气中的性器并且力道适中的揉捏着，很快又一次的把明智送上了高潮。  
“哈啊……”  
眼前一片空白，像是在性事中耗尽了所有的体力，明智半阖着眼，好半天才在另一个人锲而不舍的念叨中找回自己的神志。  
“……明智？明智你先睡吧，剩下的我来处理就好！啊已经睡着了啊，这个药可真可怕，不愧是我没接触过的高档品……”  
直到被妥帖的安置在床铺中，并且空气中再也探寻不到属于恶魔的气息之后，明智才终于放松了一直崩着的神经。  
看样子没有发生太糟糕的事……先这样吧，剩下的明天再仔细研究……  
这么想着，明智放任自己的神志深深的沉入了黑暗之中。


End file.
